


Daddy's pretty doll

by sansapollo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chan loves him, Chan's sanity is on the verge of disappearing, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Instagram Influencer!Minho, M/M, Minho hates toxic masculinity, Minho in lingerie, Minho in skirts, Minho is also pining after Chan, Not Beta Read, Part-time photographer!Chan, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, They fuck instead of taking photos, Top Bang Chan, and minho is hot, because chan is weak for him, both of them are students, chan is simping for Minho, jisung is mentioned for like a few seconds, lots of sexual teasing, minho has power of chan, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: Chan knows he will die one day. And if it is because of Minho, a.k.a his roommate whom he is pining after, wearing a short skirt or anything related to him, Chan is more than okay with that.or;an AU where Minho gets fucked in skirt by Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Daddy's pretty doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wenseul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenseul/gifts).



> Hii!!  
> I usually write for Ateez but my best friend loves Stray Kids and a goner for Minchan. Today(just pretend it is still the 24th) is her birthday! I want to drown her into lots of gifts so here it is!  
> Have it as another birthday gift for you babe!  
> I love you lots and I'm so thankful that I got to know you 8 years ago and thank you for being there for me since then!

Chan will die one day. Everyone dies one day. However Chan is different, he thinks. He doesn't think he dies from old age or any disease he will get. He will die because of a heart attack the fucking roommate of his giving him. And right now, Chan is looking at his heart attack reason. 

Lee Minho, his roommate, is standing before him, wearing a blood-red skirt covering barely his milky thighs, one-shoulder black blouse tucking inside of the skirt- and here it is. there is something written on the blouse that leaves no imagination. 

_ Daddy's pretty doll. _

Chan sighs, trying his hard not to jump at his roommate in any given minute. Instead, he nods and talks. 

"What is that outfit?" he drops his bag, striding to the kitchen. He needs to calm his shits or-

"I need you to photographed me." Minho comes behind him to the kitchen. He watches his tired-looking roommate grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "There is an awareness campaign about toxic masculinity," he explains when he sees the question in Chan's eyes. "All male models are participating in. And you know how much I hate men who think they are the top of the world." 

Chan nods. He knows it. Minho, given every chance, voices his discomfort of toxic masculinity by wearing skirts, painting his nails. Chan understands it and fully supports it but- at the very moment, he is tired and he isn't too sure about the fact that he can stay still and photographed his pretty crush without his blurry mind blurting out his crush on the other.

No one can blame Chan for having a huge crush on Minho. The latter is pretty, handsome, kind, honest. Most importantly, he knows how to treat people without hurting them or take care of them without having them to know. And if Chan is pinning after him three years, well, it is also no one's business. 

"Can't you call Jisung or something?" Chan puts the glass on the counter, turning to the fridge. He isn't hungry but he can't look at Minho right now. He saw it only for a few minutes but the image is still fresh in his eyes and his southside kind of likes the image.

"He is busy,  _ please _ ." Here you go. One of Chan's biggest weaknesses. Minho's whining. 

He turns around and curses. Minho pouts while playing with the ending of his skirts, pulling it up a little. He sighs and nods. "Okay, but it should be quick. I want to rest." he gives in. 

Minho giggles and jumps excitedly, clapping his victory. The skirt rises slightly, causing Chan to gulp down his saliva. He wants to ride it out. 

Chan goes to change his clothes. He tries his best to calm himself down but the blond is no saint. He sighs, taking the camera from his study table. He takes slow steps to his roommate’s room. His mind splits between to find an excuse and to rail the other male until he becomes a mess.

The image of Minho crying on his cock makes Chan’s cock twitch and he slaps himself hard before entering the room. He needs to get his shit together and finish it as quickly as he can.

The camera almost falls from his grasp, seeing Minho, in front of the mirror, doing his best to look- Chan isn’t sure if this pose should be sexy or innocent. However, the way Minho sits on his parted knees and leaning forward with his hands between his thighs wakes something in Chan. He sees Chan’s reflection in the mirror and Chan doesn’t know if it is deliberate, yet Minho leans forward more, making the skirt ride up.

Chan gasps at the realization before he can stop himself. Minho doesn’t wear anything under that fucking skirt. He shakes his head. He isn’t too sure if he can stay alive after the photoshoot now.

“Oh, Channie.” Minho smiles as if he wasn’t just about to make chan pop a boner before him. “I prepared my poses. I need fifteen photos. You ready?” He asks innocently and crawls to Chan. His hips swaying every time and Chan is just a man. 

He takes a deep breath and gets on his knee, taking the camera on his face. “Okay, let’s start.” He confirms and presses the shutter. 

The first few shots look good and innocent, in total contrast to what Chan ran into the first time. He starts to get hope that he will save himself from it safely. Minho says fifteen right? It means there are only five left. He pats himself and his dick mentally, proud of himself for holding back. 

His thoughts all fly out of the window when Minho gets on his fours and arches his back before gazing over his shoulder. The blond freezes, his brain malfunctioning at the view. At the fucking view of red laces adorning his ass. 

Chan doesn’t know which is worst for his sanity. Minho, wearing nothing under his skirt or Minho, wearing lace lingerie under his skirt? 

Their eyes meet and Chan shudders from the intensity of it while deciding that Minho wants to lose his mind.

“Everything okay?” his  _ oh so alluring  _ roommate slurs and Chan takes a shaky breath. Not trusting his voice, he nods and lifts the camera once again. He pulls it away to see the photo.  _ Fuck _ , he curses. Even though his hands are shaky, the photo comes out good but the pierced gaze of Minho… Chan will die. He is certain that he will die today.

“What’s wrong?” The voice comes from really close and Chan startles, snapping his head up only to find Minho gazing at him curiously. “Are you okay?” He inquires, his eyes observe the high pinkish on Chan’s cheeks. The blond holds his breath, opening his mouth and closing without saying a word. 

This close, Minho looks like a goddess, and Chan is ready to conquer Trojan for him.

“Do you want help with that?” Minho chuckles, his point finger motioning down and Chan frowns, looking down to see what he means. He flushes immediately, even from his loose sweatpants, his hardness can be seen. He doesn’t even know when it did happen.

He gulps down and pulls his tee on his hard-on. “N-no,” He declines shakily but lets Minho push away his hand from his crotch. He looks up to meet with the blond’s eyes, all lust and feverish.

“But I want to,” He declares. Chan is too weak to say no again. Fuck it, he decides and lets Minho do whatever he wants. He is too horny to think about the consequences.

His roommate pulls down his sweatpants, liking that Chan wears no underwear. He takes him into his mouth with no hesitation. Chan groans, leans back his camera long-forgotten beside him. 

Minho looks up from where he is, moaning at Chan’s lustful gaze. It is for him, his deepest desires whisper to him, and he sucks more eagerly. His hollowed cheeks, tears around the corners of his eyes, his obscenely stretched mouth, eager hot hands on Chan’s cock. 

Again, Chan is no saint. He is just a man with wet dreams about his roommate. So if he cums prematurely, it is no one but for him and Minho to know.

He groans at the tight throat around him while cumming. Minho doesn’t protest at the unwarning seed coming down on his throat. Instead, he moans and his eyes roll back. He pulls back, the cock is free and still hard. He chuckles, pulling himself away. Chan’s eyes wander over the bulge on Minho’s skirt, his cock twitching at the interest.

“Chan.” Minho tilts his head to him by putting a finger under his chin. He smiles sweetly, too sweet for him. “Now,” He makes sure Chan doesn’t avert his gaze and pulls back, putting a bit of distance between them. He leans backward, opens his legs suggestively. “You will watch me,” He breathes, his fingers ghosting above his cock. “Fingering myself for  _ Daddy.” _ He pushes the lingerie over his asscheek, his hole winks at Chan.

But Chan is too busy to not cum at the name Minho calls him. It feels so wrong yet so powerful to be called like that. Chan feels his blood pumping in his ears. His eyes can’t leave Minho who is licking his fingers as if they are the most delicious ice cream he has ever had.

He moans when he pulls his fingers from his mouth. His hand goes near his hole and he teases his rim for a few seconds before inserting one. He breathes, tenses at the intrusion, and relaxes afterward. Minho bumps his finger in and out, agonizingly slow, his eyes studying Chan’s face and his calloused hands are twitching as if he wants to touch.

It spurs him on. He adds another finger without waiting, starting to scissor himself. He whines when one of them grazes his prostate. “ _ Daddy _ ,” he moans louder. Chan makes a move to come closer. Minho immediately notices it and stops him with one of his feet. Chan makes a surprised sound, similar to a whine. 

“Stay there and watch me,” Minho tells him. Chan obeys, his cock twitches, leaking with precum so much, at this point he is sure he can slide right in Minho. The thought makes him moan.

“Please,” He breathes while watching Minho adding another finger. “I- I- I want-” He shudders at the intense gaze of his roommate. “Let me touch you,” He groans when Minho picks his pace up and thrusting himself with a fast pace. “Daddy will make you feel good,” Chan nearly cries and Minho chuckles.

He pulls his fingers out with a loud pop. He crawls towards Chan, pushes him back, straddling him, pushing his skirt out of his way. “You need to keep your promise then, Daddy.” He slurs. Chan opens his mouth but he can only moan when Minho sits on his cock in one swift motion. 

The blond grabs Minho’s hips, hissing at the tightness around his cock. “Fuck,” Minho curses, his breaths come out shakily. “You are so big, daddy.”

Chan bucks into him involuntarily. Minho whines and puts his hand on Chan’s clothed-chest. He leans against Chan, his lips stroking his neck. “Destroy me.” He whispers into his ear and Who is Chan to deny him?

He puts his heels on the floor and bucks into Minho. His hands tightens around the other’s considerably small waist. The feeling around his cock is nearly euphoric. Minho feels  _ so so so good around him.  _

“You are so tight, Minho,” He breathes and licks into his ear. The other whines and lowers his hips to meet with other’s thrust.

“Chan, oh my god,” Minho cries out loud when the other hit his prostate dead-on. He clenches around the cock in him. The tears flow down from how he feels so good. Chan makes him feel so so good. 

Chan could split him into two on his cock and Minho would accept it without any fuss. He is ready to take whatever the other gives him.

“Minho, Fuck-” This is the only warning Minho gets when he feels warm seeds exploding in his hole. He whines and cums. He shakes violently, falling down on Chan’s chest, having the most intense orgasm he has ever had in his whole life. 

Their breaths and small moans tangle with each just like their bodies. 

“I-” Chan coughs, his voice becomes rough from groaning and moaning too much. He wraps his arms around the body on him. “Wow,” He says lamely. A giggle comes next to his ear, following by a small peck on his neck.

“I think so,” Minho agrees. 

“So about the photos-” Chan starts again and Minho interrupts him. 

“You can have it. I already uploaded photos Jisung took for me.” He lifts his head and challenges Chan to say something with his eyes. There is also a fondness over them and his brownie color eyes shine softly. Chan lifts his head to kiss him, all sweet and tender. 

“I also wanted to do it for a long time,” He whispers against the plump lips, causing his roommate to giggle. 

“I know.” Minho giggles at the dumbfounded expression. “The walls are quite thin y’know.” Chan still looks like a lost puppy. “I can hear you jerking off and moaning my name.” The realization dawns on Chan and he groans while Minho laughs out loud.

“It is hot.” Minho pecks him, stopping him from whining. Their eyes meet.

“Another round?”


End file.
